As The Ball Drops
by Lady Night1
Summary: What happens when the ball drops at midnight marking the Millennium?


As The Ball Drops
    
    As The Ball Drops
    
     By: Lady Night (Elizabeth)
    
     E-mail: [Lady_Knight92@hotmail.com][1]
    
     Rated: G
    
     Disclaimer- Its a story, I do not own any of the characters. Even Amazon
    
    is Fish Eye. All I own is this story so please ask to post it.
    
     
    
    "Who was that?" Darien looked around but couldn't find the girl that had just
    
    run by.
    
     "Who was who," asked his friend, Andrew, who was trying at the same time to
    
    form a little barricade to keep the girls off Darien.
    
     "I don't know, I just saw her."
    
     "Well, if she's not here than does it really matter...."
    
     "DARIEN!!!" all the girls screamed as there star-quarter back tried to
    
    get through them.
    
     "Darien." Amazon Phisher, the head cheerleader for their school, slinked
    
    her way through the crowd. She had been after Darien for years and thought of
    
    him as hers.
    
    "That was a wonderful play you made. You gave us all something to cheer
    
    about. Anyway, tomorrow is the Millennium ball and well, Sandy told me you
    
    still don't have a date."
    
     Darien was only half-listening to the conversation, but he knew what she
    
    Was getting at. "Well, actually, I do have someone in mind."
    
     "Oh really," she said as she curled around his arm.
    
     "Yeah, I just saw her. Do you know a girl with really long silvery hair
    
    up in two buns?"
    
     Amazon was enraged Darien could even think of another girl. "N-no," she
    
    was able to stammer. She let go of his arm and stood there, mouth open wide.
    
    Darien turned around and looked back at Amazon.
    
     "Well, if yo!
    u see her find out who she is or something." Darien was lost
    
    in the throng of people after that but Amazon stood there, her eyes burning red.
    
     "Oh I'll find her," she whispered through gritted teeth.
    
     *****************************************
    
     "So Darien, how does it feel to have won the championship game?"
    
     Darien was at the teen club surrounded by all his friends and even people
    
    he didn't know.
    
     "Well Andrew, I couldn't have done it if it wasn't for you getting your
    
    butt kicked like that when I made the pass." *Laugh*
    
     As his friends continued to laugh Darien looked up. As the crowed parted,
    
    he saw her. She was leaning on one of the rails in a pink dress and was
    
    looking directly at him. She smiled and shook her head as she turned and
    
    walked away.
    
     "Darien, Darien." Darien sprang back to reality as Andrew called his
    
    name. He had to blink just to make sure he was awake.
    
     "What were you looking at?"
    
     "N-nothing , I have to go."
    
     "Okay, well see you later."
    
     Darien got up and started walking to the entrance and ran out. He looked
    
    around and there she was about to turn the corner.
    
     "Wait, hold on!" he yelled as he ran after her.
    
     She turned and saw Darien as he came bounding towards her. She blushed at
    
    the thought of him and a smile went across her face.
    
     "I've been looking all over for you," he gasped as he took !
    in some air.
    
    "You go to our school right?" What eyes you have. A clear blue sky, he
    
    thought.
    
     She nodded, "Hai," she looked a way for a minute embarrassed she forgot
    
    how to speak English. She looked up, as she stared into his hard blue eyes. I
    
    can't believe he noticed me.
    
    "Well I was just wondering, if...um ... what's your name?"
    
     "Usagi."
    
     "Usagi," he said to himself. "That's a lovely name. Where's it from?"
    
     "Japan."
    
    "Well, Usagi from Japan, I was wondering....."
    
     "Darien darling." Amazon stepped out of nowhere and took Darien's arm.
    
     "I thought you were going to walk me home," she said as she tried to lead
    
    him away.
    
     " Ja ne, I guess I'll see you two at the dance." Usagi walked away. Her
    
    smile faded as she ran by the corner. Usagi was really hoping he would ask
    
    her to the dance.
    
     
    
     "But, I ... damn, I never got to ask her to the dance." He said looking
    
    over his shoulder.
    
     "Oh well, come on," Amazon said walking away.
    
     
    
     Usagi heard his last words as she got up. She had tripped when she turned
    
    the corner and heard him. She clutched a locket at her throat and ran home.
    
     
    
    ***********************************************************
    
    "Where do you think she is?" A nervous Darien asked his friends Lita,
    
    Amy, Rei, and Mina.
    
     "You really like this girl don't you Darien?" Mina asked
    
    &nbs!
    p; "I do. I don't know why but since I first saw her run by, I just...I
    
    just... oh I don't know."
    
     They were all at the school's Millennium ball. The lights were dim and
    
    the room was decorated in silver and blue and hundreds of stars.
    
     It was a Mask and Darien wore his black suit and white mask. He searched
    
    the room for a hint of Usagi's silver hair but couldn't even find a strand
    
    with all the people there. *Sigh*
    
     "Are you even going to be able to find this girl with so many people
    
    here?" Amy asked as she touched Darien's shoulder.
    
     "I just have to," he said ,with a hint of despair, never taking his eyes
    
    from the door. "You guys go and dance. After all, you can't dance the last
    
    dance of a thousand years every day." He smiled and looking at each one in
    
    turn. Mina and Amy hugged
    
    him and started to move away. Lita patted his shoulder and whispered good
    
    luck in his ear.
    
     Rei kissed him on the cheek and said, "Take care, I hope you find her."
    
     They all disappeared in the sea of masked faces and Darien stood there
    
    watching the door.
    
     "Darien!!" An overly exited Amazon rushed over to his side. "Oh, poor
    
    thing," she said with false sympathy, "That girl stood you up."
    
     "No, she didn't."
    
     "Really? Then where is she?" She inquired looking around. An unfriendly
    
    smirk crossing her face.
    
     "She isn't here yet."
    
     "Then how about me and you dance. I can make you forget all about that
    
    little mouse." She tried to curl up in his arms but he moved away.
    
    &quo!
    t;Amazon, get over it," Darien said in a low tone so not to draw a crowed.
    
     Amazon immediately dropped her false expression and a look of disgust
    
    twisted her features.
    
     "You were mine before she came. I bet she is a witch, an evil little
    
    demon trying to take you away," she hissed.
    
     "I was never yours to begin with Amazon. I'll never be yours." Darien had
    
    no true emotion evident in his voice, but the look he gave her was anything
    
    but kind.
    
     "Fine..."
    
    "Excuse me," a lovely, soft voice said from behind them.
    
     "What do you want!" Amazon yelled as she turned but stopped herself. In
    
    front of her was a girl in a silver dress with a hood that was pulled over
    
    her head. She wore a beautiful black cat mask with a gold moon on its
    
    forehead. The dress was long and sleek and her pale skin glowed softly.
    
     "Would you like to dance?" She asked turning to Darien.
    
     "I don't think so you-you-you little she-demon."
    
     Even with the mask, you could see her eyes. They flashed a brilliant blue
    
    like flames leaping higher. Her voice was still and calm though when she
    
    spoke. "Amazon, go find someone who already likes you. Stop being a snob and
    
    leave." Amazon was taken aback by her words but she recovered and was ready
    
    to fight.
    
     "That's it, you think you can steal my man...."
    
     "Amazon go have fun."
    
     "I am so telling Daddy!!" she yelled as she stormed away.
    
     Usagi led a stunned Darien out onto the dance floor.
    
     
    
     As !
    they danced, it seemed as if everyone vanished and the floor was all
    
    theirs. The only thing that disturbed them was a little whisper here and
    
    there of Mina or one of his friends saying "I'm glad you found her."
    
     
    
     "I'm so happy you came. I was afraid you wouldn't show."
    
     "I'm sorry, I had some trouble getting here. I wouldn't miss this for the
    
    world."
    
     They looked in each other's eyes and froze in each other's gaze. Darien
    
    leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was long and warmed both there hearts as
    
    they tried to hold on.
    
     "I love you," he said when he moved away. He looked away when he realized
    
    what he had just told her. Usagi turned his head back to her and looked him
    
    in the eyes.
    
    "Do you mean it?"
    
     They just stood there as people danced around them.
    
     "I want to show you something." Usagi said after a moment of thinking and
    
    stared walking away.
    
     
    
     Usagi walked through the people as if they were not there and flew out of
    
    sight. Darien on the other hand seemed to bump into everyone. When he got to
    
    the end of the room, he saw her dress peek out from behind a door then
    
    vanish. Darien followed it and went up the stairs. There was no light and he
    
    had to feel his way. He found a door and went through it. When he exited, he 
    
    was met the roaring cheers of millions of people in Times Square. The city was 
    
    lit and the people looked like ants from on top of the roof. He saw Usagi 
    
    standing at the ledge. Her hair was blowing in the wind and her mask was in 
    
    her hand. Darien walked over to her and !
    stood behind her.
    
     "What are you doing?" He asked as he placed his hands on her shoulder.
    
     "Looking at the stars," she said.
    
     "Shouldn't we be watching the ball drop? It's almost time."
    
     "Not this time. Look up and don't take your eyes off the sky, not even
    
    for a second. I want to show you something." Her voice was trembling as she
    
    eased into his arms.
    
     "The stars are beautiful," he said.
    
     "Just wait," she whispered.
    
     The countdown started and voices rose to the sky.
    
    5,4,3,2,1...
    
     Just then, the stars all came together and like fire works scattered
    
    across the sky. Comets went flying by, making designs across the sky. Then
    
    they looked to the moon and on it you could see faint lights flickering on
    
    one by one.
    
     "Close your eyes," Usagi whispered as she took in her breath.
    
     When Darien did, he saw a row of pillars, battered and dirty. Then water
    
    started pouring from them and seemed to clean every thing it touched. It led
    
    to a pile of rubble and as he neared it he saw it was rebuilding itself.
    
    Stone by stone, a building was shaping right in front of his eyes.
    
    Then it was a palace and from its doors that were opening poured a pure,
    
    bright light that blinded him. Darien closed his eyes and when he opened them
    
    he was staring back at the city. What had seemed like forever had only lasted
    
    a few seconds.
    
     "What was that?" Darien said as he backed away.
    
     Usagi turned to him with tears in her eyes but nothing but joy was in
    
    her voice, "Its the new Silver Millennium."
    
     "Wha!
    t?"
    
     "A thousand years ago on the moon, a kingdom was destroyed. But when you
    
    said you loved me you brought back the love and joy it represented. The new
    
    Silver Millennium could only happen if someone loved me the way you do. The
    
    way you always have. What you saw with the stars and vision was our love."
    
     Usagi's eyes were fixed on the moon that was growing brighter if only for a
    
    night. She took out her locket and began to let it play. Its melody forgotten
    
    yet remembered in the hearts of these two.
    
     Usagi felt something in her hands. When she looked down, she saw it was
    
    Darien's hands in hers. She looked up and began to cry.
    
     "I love you!" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him. She stood
    
    on her toes and kissed him.
    
    "I've always loved you." Darien wrapped his arms around her. He never wanted
    
    to let go.
    
     "So what now," he asked
    
     "I don't know."
    
     The End
    
     

   [1]: http://lw4fd.law4.hotmail.msn.com/cgi-bin/compose?disk=216.33.148.74_d160&login=dreamangl&f=33792&curmbox=ACTIVE&_lang=&mailto=1&to=Lady_Knight92@hotmail.com&msg=MSG955312214.15&start=1903606&len=11763&src=&type=x



End file.
